


Wrapped

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack fic I guess, M/M, idk - Freeform, taekwoon wheres a garter at work bc hes a mess and needs his shirt tucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: Taekwoon and his thighs, thats all.





	Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk its just a short thing
> 
> Twitter: @notvixx  
> Tumblr: @leohyukprincess

Its any other day at Jung Enterprises. Taekwoon sits in his office, typing away at his computer in a manner that is almost mechanic. He's efficient and quick, has to be in order to be able to run things at his fathers company. The clacking sounds of a keyboard being tapped bounce off the walls, demanding noise in the otherwise silent room. Taekwoons thigh twitches.

 

He frowns, squirming a little in the leather chair; trying to sit differently before resuming his typing. But Taekwoon can't focusing, not with the rapidly increasing pulse in his legs telling him theres an issue. He can feel the band around his thigh, wrapped too tight to the point that its becoming a discomfort. He tried to ignore it this morning, when he fastened the garter around his leg as something that he would get over in a few minutes. But it had been hours and he could still feel it pinching into his skin. It hurt.

 

Taekwoon sighs, pushing his office chair back and spreading his legs a little. He knows he should adjust the fastens, loosen them so they aren't digging into his skin but the thought of getting up and walking all the way to the company bathrooms made him nervous. The tiny stalls didn't have enough leg room in them either. He bites his lip, looking around the empty office for a moment.

 

He couldn't.

 

It was entirely too inappropriate. Except the slight stinging in his thighs was getting worse. Much worse.

 

Alright so he is. Taekwoon stands slowly in front of his desk, toeing off his shoes and the unbuckling his belt so that he can wiggle out of his slacks. He can see the garter clinging to his skin, leaving a light pink ring around his leg when he lifts it and puts his foot on his desk. He blushes.

 

His sister was the one who bought the garter for him, said he was too clumsy and it was the only way it would keep his shirts tucked in so he'd at least look professional. That was almost a year ago and Taekwoon found that she was right, they were really helpful and in keeping his clothes neat. But he'd bought a new garter recently and just tried it on this morning. Since he had been running late there was no time for adjustments.

 

Which brings him here, standing in his office pants-less, feeling quite an open breeze, with one leg quite dramatically placed up on top of his desk. He takes a deep breath, trying to will himself to stop blushing, just get on with it, and reaches for the clasps.

 

“Sir! I'm coming in to remind you that you have a meeting today at- Oh.” The door is opened suddenly and Sanghyuk walks in, immediately backtracking when he sees the position his boss is in, and then what his boss is _wearing_. “O-Oh... _Oh_.”

 

Taekwoon freezes, hand still at the clasp of his garter, eyes landing on Sanghyuks. He feels his face flare up in heat, alarm bells ringing in his head. Fuck. The lock. He'd forgotten to lock the.... _Fuck. fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK_.

 

Neither of them say anything for the longest of times, and Sanghyuk feels himself sweating, unable to move, eyes stuck on the way those bands are wrapped around his superiors thighs. Holy shit, his _thighs_. His bare thighs that are surprisingly thick considering Taekwoon has always looked very lean and thin under his slightly baggy suits. Wow. His boss has really nice thighs. Finally Sanghyuk manages to form some sort of a sentence thats mildly coherent. “Y-you...uh....briefs?”

 

Taekwoon blinks, eyes looking down and he realizes with horror that Sanghyuk is referring to his underwear choice of that day.

 

“Oh my god...” He mumbles, moving back so quickly he stumbles a little. “D-don't just _stand_ there.” Sanghyuk is still transfixed though, because when Taekwoon moved his thighs jiggled.. His superiors really nice thighs. That had garters wrapped around them. Jiggled. Yep.

 

“Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon's voice is mildly shrill and all at once Sanghyuk is stuttering out apologies.

 

“Oh shit right sorry! Sorry sorry! I'm so sorry sir please don't be embarrassed!We're both men here what you have I have-”

  
“Good fucking god please stop,” Taekwoon moans, trying to reach for his pants when suddenly the door flings open _again_.

 

“Sanghyuk! Have you told sir about his meeting at fou- _Sweet Jesus_ ” Wonshik stops talking immediately, mouth falling open so that he gapes like a fish. “S-sir...!” He says in way that reminds them both of an 'eep'

 

“Wonshik...please don't-”

 

“ _Sir_...” his _thighs_.

 

“Stop staring and for gods sake Wonshik and stop making so much noise-”

 

“ _Sir where are your pants?!_ ” Wonshik finally shrieks, voice going higher than any of them would imagine. He looks like he's about to pop a vein or three and Taekwoon is briefly worried about his health. But only briefly because then theres a _Thud!_ coming outside from the cubicles and then a resounding ' _What!_ '.

 

Taekwoon pales. Jaehwan.

 

He reaches quickly, trying to pull his pants on when the door practically _flies_ open.

 

“I heard no pants” Jaehwan says, breath haggard, each of his hands against the doorway before his eyes lock on to Taekwoons. Taekwoon thinks he sees them glimmer. He shivers.

 

“Oh my god sir,” Jaehwan says, eye the skin in front of him. “Why are you wearing a _garter_.”

 

Taekwoon huffs, impossibly red, and struggling to pull his slacks up with three pairs of eyes watching him. “Y-you all need to stop being so dramatic. It keeps my shirts tucked.” He hisses; “And for fucks sake get out of my office!”

 

They don't move though, watching him as he missteps and falls onto the floor.

 

“He needs help.” Jaehwan states, moving forward. “I volunteer-”

 

“ _Out!_ ”


End file.
